


火车之狼

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [36]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Raul X Guti 无差重组家庭的骨科，一个互相套路的yhsq故事
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	火车之狼

20岁的Guti恨透了临时起意的家庭旅行，听上去无聊又多余。他不喜欢自己的后妈，也不喜欢后妈带来的弟弟。比自己小一岁的Raul简直就是乖孩子的典范，连在火车上都要戴个可笑的眼镜看书。

Guti终于玩腻了手机，他开始托着下巴装作看风景，实际上是为了找点乐子。他虽然不喜欢Raul，但他喜欢找乐子，因此在家中故意刁难Raul是常事，即使事后会被亲爹追着打也改变不了Guti那副性子，从小到大，他们都拿他没办法。

也许这就是家庭旅行的原因——缓和兄弟关系什么的，反正蠢得很。Guti这么想着，把目光落在了坐在对面的Raul身上，不得不承认黑发的男孩有张漂亮脸蛋，让他总有无限兴致找他的茬。

Guti咬着指甲，借着桌子和桌布的遮掩，鬼鬼祟祟地伸出一只脚，接近了Raul，然后在他的小腿上轻轻地蹭了蹭。

一个充满色/情和性/暗示的动作就这么隐蔽的发生在了火车上，Guti满意地看到Raul猛然僵住的身体，从鼻腔发出一声轻笑。

他猜，没有什么比在火车上和好学生调情更刺激的事了。

“好学生。”

Raul在心里冷笑，可不是嘛，乖巧、懂事已经成了他的标签了，从小到大他都是“别人家的孩子”，学习好，人品好，认真负责又助人为乐，如果硬要说缺点的话大概就是略有些内向了。

然而只有他自己知道，这些都他妈是装的。如果对老师笑笑就能得到褒奖，那又有什么不好呢？同样的，如果能在Guti找他茬的时候退让半步，那个金发的“小混蛋”就永远不会对他失去兴趣。

相比起直接用打架把关系搞的一塌糊涂，Raul更倾向于在Guti“得逞”后偷瞄他得意的模样——他的这位毫无血缘关系的哥哥像只漂亮又顽劣的猫咪，让他在难以入眠的夜晚幻想一些下流事，偶尔也会用手解决一下。但这对他来说远远不够，“好学生”企图继续利用天真单纯的伪装，将猫咪骗到床上去。

最终Raul还是感觉自己浑身的血液都涌向那只不安分的搭在自己腿边的脚，他抬头看了Guti一眼，蓝眼睛的年轻男孩坐在对面似笑非笑地同他对视。

于是Raul在他的暧昧视线中，暧昧地舔了一下嘴唇。

“我有点饿了——”Guti直起身子，慢悠悠地说：“Raul，陪我去看看餐车有什么吧。”

在父母期待的眼神里，Raul答应了。他跟在Guti身后，望着他那头打理得整整齐齐的金发，开始期待接下来会发生什么。

最好比在火车上和好学生调情更刺激些。


End file.
